User talk:Matt shade
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Noctropolis Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I've got the soundtrack for Noctropolis, if you're interested. That might be helpful to fill out the Music section, I'd imagine. :Thank you! I finally created the Music section. Plese feel free to add or improve on it. Matt shade 13:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a PC using the Vista operating system. I also own an actual Noctropolis game disc. Might you know how to: A) Get the game to run on modern machines like mine? B) Know how to record the game? For example, does FRAPS work with it? :I have XP and the last time I played the game I used the free DosBox emulator. I have no idea how to record the game though, sorry. Matt shade 11:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't find a rules page, and the about page was empty. Are there any particular rules I should be aware of? More specifically, is it a goal of this wiki to avoid game spoilers in an article?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome to the Noctropolis Wiki. No, no particular rules, I just decided to leave something to do for the visitors. We could make it a rule to have spoiler-free information first then add a game spoiler warning before the meat of the article. Matt shade (talk) 20:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC)